


Trust Me (Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: The reader has to trust Loki during a mission when he turns out to be the only man who can save them both.





	Trust Me (Loki one shot)

The room was silent. The screen was blinking, and that was the only form of movement. Someone cleared their throat. You sighed and looked around the table.

“Well?” You spoke up. “There has to be a way.”

Nobody replied. You knew it was a very hard mission, but surely it couldn’t be impossible. You had defeated bigger threats before. So what if there was a magic barrier surrounding the enemy base? There had to be some ultra advanced science thing of Tony’s that could get through it. You looked at him and raised your eyebrows.

Tony shrugged, fiddling with the pen in front of him. “I’ve got nothing. I’m sure nobody else does either.”

“Actually,” You looked at Thor, who had trailed off. His face was set in a frown, and he appeared to be thinking hard. After a few moments, he looked up.

“What if we counter magic with magic?” He said. Natasha sat up.

“You can do magic?”

Thor shook his head. “But I know someone who can.”

He gave Tony a pointed look, making him frown.

“What are you….?” He stopped and his face blanked for a second, obviously having realized what Thor was implying. Then, he started vigorously shaking his head.

“No. No way.”

“What?” You asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Come on! He knows magic. He’s incredible at it. That barrier is child’s play for him.” Thor argued.

“Who?” You tried again, wanting them to address you. After all, you were leading this mission. Everything from the barrier to whatever would happen inside the base was to be carried out by you.

Tony was still shaking his head. “Not him.”

“Not  _who_?” You raised your voice. “Hey, who is this guy? Tell me about him. I have to work with him. I should get to decide if he’s okay for the job or not.”

They finally looked at you, and Thor sighed. “It’s Loki.”

You stared at him. “Loki?”

“Yes, my brother.”

You gave him a look. “I know who Loki is.”

You stood up and stretched your legs a little. Steve was running his forehead, trying to diffuse a headache. Clint was twirling a pen around and around his fingers. Bruce had his head on the table.

“Is he in Asgard?” You asked Thor. He nodded.

“How soon can you get him here?”

Everyone in the room collectively turned to stare at you, making you raise your eyebrows.

“What?”

“Are you in your right mind?” Tony said. “The guy’s a psychopath. We can’t work with him.”

“He’s not a psychopath.” Thor retorted. “New York was years ago. He’s proved his worth. He’s not the same anymore.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh please. No one changes. Not really.”

You crossed your arms, tapping your foot. Tony caught the action, waving his hand to dismiss you.

“I don’t mean you. You did change. But you always had good in you.”

“And what makes you think he doesn’t?” You asked. “Thor claims he has. And I might not trust him but I trust Thor.”

Tony grunted, pursing his lips in thought.

“Tony,” you continued, walking closer to him. “He’s our only shot. Either we do this, or that entire town dies.”

Tony sighed, nodding slightly. “Fine. How soon can he get here?”

Thor’s smile was huge and giddy. You couldn’t help but smile as well. “He’ll be here in a few hours.” He stood up and lumbered over to the door. “I’ll go get him.”

The room was silent for a minute before Steve stood up. “This is a bad idea.”

You nodded. “Unfortunately, it’s the only idea.”

……………………….

You had never personally met Loki. You had joined the Avengers a little while after the whole attack on New York, so all you had was your team’s words on Loki. And the opinions were extremely contradicting. On one hand, Loki was a raging psycho who had killed half of New York and had no empathy for anyone. On the other, Thor defended him every chance he got. You couldn’t deny whatever happened with New York was thoroughly messed up, but you also knew that Thor knew Loki best, and he couldn’t be that delusional about his brother.

You had two very different images of him in your brain. So when you first met him, you kept your mind open and blank. You would form your own opinion.

He was quite a sight, you would give him that. Standing in the compound grounds where him and Thor just appeared, you could see even from a distance that he exuded a grace unlike anyone you had ever met. Up close, he was just as regal. Upright stance, tall, lean but muscled body, raven hair swept back and tucked behind his ear, porcelain skin and cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. You found yourself unknowingly holding your breath.

You nodded when Thor introduced you, lips curving up just slightly. Tony was frowning unabashedly at him, arms crossed and body rigid. Loki had noticed the unwelcoming atmosphere, of course. You knew that the only person truly happy about the fact that he was here was Thor.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” You spoke up, clapping your hands together. “This is obviously not a happy reunion. The sooner Loki takes down that barrier, the sooner he can leave, and the sooner I won’t have to stand this awkward air anymore.”

Tony nodded and started trudging back to the Tower, arms still crossed and body still tense. You sighed as the two brothers stood there, giving them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about him. But, I mean, what did you expect?”

Loki smiled, a quiet lift of his lips. “I would be surprised if he had been anything other than this.”

You let out a laugh, nodding. “Okay, so we should head out. As I said, we should get this done and dusted.”

The location of the base was only a ten minute flight in the quinjet. Both you and Loki remained silent in that time, but it wasn’t awkward like you had suspected it would be. It felt peaceful, which paradoxically unnerved you, considering that Loki was a mass murderer.

An ex mass murderer, though.

“You’re really not scared of me, are you?” Loki spoke up. You looked at him to see him staring straight ahead. You shrugged.

“Well, no.” You replied. “Thor said you weren’t like you used to be. And I assume he knows you enough to make that statement.”

Loki turned to you now. “Even so. I can’t imagine anyone else thinks that way. So my surprise is justified that they left you alone with me in a place that I could easily harm you.”

You laughed a little. “But you won’t.”

Loki smirked. “But I won’t.”

You nodded at him, smiling. “You’re trying to intimidate me, I know. I know people like you, Loki.”

“Darling, you know nothing about me.”

You couldn’t help the grin on your face at the way the word rolled off his lips. You didn’t reply.

You watched Loki walk around for a bit, stopping every few feet to raise his outstretched hand up towards something that was invisible to you. It was the barrier that you had repeatedly failed to cross. Loki was your only shot at getting this mission done.

“Well?” You asked when he walked back over to where you stood. He nodded.

“I can create an opening for you. But not anything more.”

“An opening.” You pursed your lips. “An opening won’t do. I want units surrounding the whole area when we raid. All those people moving in through one opening to take positions will draw too much attention. I can’t risk that.”

Loki shrugged, looking back at the barrier. “Whoever put this up was dabbling in Dark Magic. Believe it or not, that’s not my area of expertise.”

You sighed and ran a hand down your face. “Great. Fantastic.”

Loki stared at you for a bit. “If you want, I could go in there with you.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Come again?”

Loki nodded. “I’m more powerful than almost anyone in that room. I can take down at least ten of you mortals in one second.”

“Well, humility isn’t your strongest trait.” You deadpanned, making him give you a look.

“Okay… it’s a good idea. But the arrangement was you opening this barrier and nothing else. Tony would kill me if I actually trusted you with this whole mission.”

“It’s not like I’m going in alone.” Loki replied. “You’ll be there.”

You nodded, frowning in thought before sighing.

“I don’t seem to have much of a choice. But,” you pointed a finger at him. “if you do anything stupid, I swear I will end you. Oh, and no killing anyone! You only have to knock them out.”

Loki smirked teasingly. “No promises.”

………………..

The mission was going smoothly for the most part. Loki had been right. He knocked out more guys than the entire STRIKE team could have. And surprisingly enough, he didn’t cause any permanent harm. By the time you had gotten to the biohazardous chemical you were there for, there were only a small amount of people you had to worry about on your way out. If all went well, you’d be out of there in no time.

It couldn’t all be smooth sailing, though. Life hated you.

As you closed the small vial of glowing yellow liquid in a box and turned back to get out, the huge iron doors squeaked before they shut with a heavy bang. You jumped slightly, realizing that someone had locked you in. Cursing, you rushed to the shut doors, pushing at them. They didn’t budge, like you expected. Turning back to Loki, you pursed your lips.

“What now?”

He seemed to be thinking hard, looking around the small box of a laboratory. Your eyes widened when the lights turned off and the red hue of the emergency power lights came on.

“Oh no.” You let out, blinking to adjust to the sudden dim lights. You knew what these lights meant in old HYDRA bases. Someone had shut the power, which meant that in half an hour, the place would self destruct.

You didn’t know how Loki knew all this, but he did, because his expression turned grave. He walked to the walls, placing his hands on them.

“They’re too thick. I can’t break through them.”

“Well, you wouldn’t even if you could. A wall exploding would just trigger the self destruction.”

You ran a hand down your face, screwing your eyes shut. You couldn’t even try to think of a plan. It wasn’t going to work. Both of you were trapped here with the chemical. When the building blew and it contacted the air, the rest of the town would be obliterated along with you two. You had failed.

“Okay, there _is_  one way.” Loki spoke up, walking back to where you stood. “But it’s dangerous, and you might die.”

You sighed and shrugged. “Well, we’re going to die anyway.”

“Actually, you definitely die.”

You raised an eyebrow, taking in the red glow contouring Loki’s face. He pulled out a small dagger and held it out for you to take.

“I want you to stab yourself with this.”

“What?” You stared at him incredulously.

Loki nodded. “Just trust me.”

“Trust you?” You scoffed. “I barely know you.”

Loki’s face seemed to harden. You saw his jaw tick.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m the only one you have right now. Either you can give me a plan that’ll work, or you trust me enough to believe that I’ll get us both out of here.”

You watched the dagger in his hand, still stretched out for you to take. You closed your eyes briefly, making a decision.

Fuck this. You took the dagger out of his hands.

…………………….

You didn’t remember much of what happened after that. All you felt was pain in your stomach, then a very bright light, and then all went black. When you came to, you were sitting in a chair, staring at a blue expanse littered with clouds. Blinking, you turned your head to the side only to see Loki, his hands on the controls.

You were on the quinjet, and when you looked behind you, you spied the small black box with your target chemical inside. Your hand instinctively touched your stomach, only to find no stab wound, and no pain. You turned back to Loki.

“I told you to trust me.” He spoke up in the silence. You settled back into the seat, bringing your legs up to your chest.

“Yeah.” You whispered, clearing your throat. “Thank you.”

He didn’t reply.

It was silent for a few moments before you spoke again.

“I would ask you how you did it, but I don’t think there’s any point. I hardly think I’ll understand.”

He smirked then, still not looking at you. “You won’t. It’s way beyond your comprehension, darling.”

You smiled a bit, hugging your legs. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

He turned to you now, pale blue eyes piercing you.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Your smile widened. “No.”

You flew silently for a bit, feeling sleepy. Loki let out a breath before putting the jet on autopilot and standing up. You watched him as he walked towards the back.

“You’ve been nothing but nice to me.” You said suddenly, making him freeze. “You’ve saved my life when you barely know me. You seem to have more manners than half the people I work with. You’re a good person, as far as I can tell.”

Loki didn’t reply, he didn’t even turn to look at you. You stood up from your seat, walking over to him. You watched the muscles in his back tense at your proximity.

“I’m confused because I have not seen even an ounce of the man that my friends have described you as.”

He finally turned around, and for once, he didn’t wear a smirk. A sad smile tugged at his lips, though his eyes appeared at peace.

“I won’t say your friends are wrong.” He began. “They’re not. The man that they describe is exactly who I used to be.”

He didn’t say anything further.

You raised your eyebrows. “But?”

Loki shook his head, taking another step closer.

“But nothing. I won’t justify my actions. Even if I had my reasons, what I did was wrong. I’ve put that behind me, and I would appreciate it if you did so too.”

You shook your head, a smile appearing on your face. “I never thought that in the first place.”

Loki’s smile grew, making your heart squeeze. You loved how peaceful he looked. He seemed to have completely accepted the wrongs he had done and had moved on. You now realized that what Loki had done back at the base was his way of redemption. He did it to prove he wasn’t like he had been.

“What’re you thinking about?” You asked, voice low so as to not disturb the silent vibe of the space. Loki’s eyes darted down to your lips before he looked up again.

“I was thinking about kissing you.” He replied.

His statement didn’t catch you off guard. Loki did look like a bold person. You never expected him to censor anything he thought of.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

It was the only response he needed. The next second, his lips met yours.

It was soft and careful, unlike what you thought it would be. You kissed back almost instantly, feeling his cold hand cup your neck and deepen the kiss. Your hands ran up his chest and around his neck, fiddling with the hair at the nape. His body molded with yours, hands holding your waist. You broke away after a few chaste pecks pressed to each other’s lips.

The gentle hum of the engine coincided with the peaceful humming in your veins. A smile was pulling your lips upward before you could help it. As soon as you caught your breath, your lips were on his again.


End file.
